Not the Same
by PurpleRings
Summary: Finally defeating Shredder and the Kraang, Angie and Myou need to leave town for how long who knows. After 3 years coming back into town, the twins just face the fact that some things has changed. And the most not to the bright side. [Human!Turtles & Oc's.]
1. Prologe

_NTS _

Finally.

After all this time.

We did it.

We defeated the Kraang.

Fighted against Mutants.

And shredded the Shredder.

After tears, rage and hurt we did it.

But it wouldn't go upward for me and my sister.

We needed to leave town.

For I don't know how long.

The police were searching for her.

But I didn't know why.

She didn't tell me.

She talked me into coming with her.

I didn't want to leave my family.

The family I was searching for 14 years.

Leonardo.

Donatello.

Michelangelo.

Master Splinter.

Raphael.

But she got me to come with her.

I told them it would be just for a few weeks.

And we can't have contact.

They accept it.

And said 'See ya in a few weeks.'

But no one knew it would be longer.

No one knew.

But one thing I knew.

When I would come back my first words would be this.

"...It's not the same."

_NTS_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me PurpleRings! This is a new story of mine. It's based on a dream I had.**

**It's about my character's Angelina "Angie", her twin sister Myou and the (turtle) boys.**

**But in this story, the turtles and my Oc's are humans. The turtles look like 10yrsy (on Deviantart) Human!Turtle version 2012. My character look like PurpleRings' Human!version of Angie and Myou. (Just google it please.) More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back in Town**

It's been how long? 3 years? Or maybe even a little longer?

The only thing that now's in my head is; I'm back in my home town, New York City!

Why I left? Heh, the question is more, why **I** needed to leave with my sister town?

Well, 3 years ago, after my brother and I defeated the Kraang and Shredder everything was perfect. Just school was abit messy. But now no more mutants and stuff like that.

But it looked like Myou, my sister, didn't wanted such a life. A normal life. She did something which made the police come looking for her. Why Myou. _Why_?

Myou begged me to leave town with her. At first I wanted say '_No, go by yourself!_' but I couldn't. She was still my sister after all. And I thought that it wouldn't take long to let the police stop looking for her. _Heh, wrong!_

After we left town, we were almost everywhere in the USA. It took 3 years to be back here.

We arrived with the old black stolen car at our old home. The house which just belonged to us.

It had running water, a TV, regular stuff. Just our rooms were the best. Our favorite color in each of our room (In my room cyan and in Myou's purple with black strips) and a regular bed.

It was so ... dusty. A big dust cloudy came out of my bed when I sitted down on my bed. _Yaay..._

Today, of course, I was to tired to go looking for the boys. I got a piece of paper out of my poket and unfold it. It was a photo with my brothers, myself, April, Casey and Myou.

Oh gosh, I just realized how much I missed the boys and their sort of weird type.

_Leonardo_, we all call him Leo. First he doesn't trust me and then he didn't even wanted to let me go. _Choose _Leo_, choose._

_Donatello_, call him Donnie or Don. The boy I did most of the experiments and school projects which mostly ended in a explosen. And he had always an open ear for me.

_Michelangelo_, you best just call him Mikey. The dude I spended a lots of fun, but also pretty much trouble in school and home. But when I was with him, I was always laughing and in a good mood.

_Raphael_, you call him Raph, I call him Raphie; which he doesn't likes. First no interesting in speaking with me, then we are in a relationship. He was the hardest to say goodbye to 3 years ago. I don't know if our relationship is still on or if we turned it of...

_April_. The ginger hair in my grade. She was befriended with the guys since I saw them first. Then came I and we were two girls in a house of four boys. _Crazy_.

_Casey_. The hockeyplayer, Raph's best friend and of course part of our team. I didn't knew him long but he was a good guy.

And _Master Splinter_. I wonder how he's doing...I hope good.

I could've called them, but Myou told me to keep it as a suprise.

_"Why not?" I asked her as she ripped the mobile phone out of my hand. _

_"'cause." Myou told me and put it in her pocket "Um...just keep it as a suprise." _

_I narrowed my eye "Are you __**serious**__?" _

_She nod "Yup." She told me "And now c'mon. Help me get our stuff into the house." _

_I sighed "Alright." _

I wonder how they are all doing. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It was easier to do then to say.


	3. Chapter 2

_Angie's POV; 18 years old (Present)_

I slowly felt myself getting back to consciousness. That wasn't the best sleep I was getting but better then nothing.

Wanted to sleep more but couldn't, because of the freakin' light. _Stupid sunshine,_ no matter how old I am it will always wake me up.

Grumbling and with half open eyes I sitted up and looked around. Right. I was home again. After three years. _Geez_...

All because of Myou. _That bitch_. But now I'm back.

Hearing my stomach grumble, I sighed and stood up. _Food. I need Food,_ I just thought.

Passing the old mirror next to my door made me let out a little scream.

My hair was in all direction. My normally emerald green eyes were cloudy and a bit puffy. And the little bit make-up I was wearing the day ago was smudged. _Best morning look ever._

Sighed defeated I first went into the bathroom. At least the water was still running. Splashing the cold water into my face and rubbed the last bit of make-up away.

Grabbing the hairbrush from the sink I tried the best to get my, a bit curly, hair straight again. Without success. _Shit_. Now it was stuck.

Letting the hairbrush in my messy hair, I walked down into the kitchen. To my suprise, Myou was already in it and drinking a cup of coffee.

When she heared the floor creack, she looked up from her coffee and smiled her usally cocky smile at me.

"Well well" Myou began and took a sip from her cup "'Morning Sleeping Beauty. Looks like you had a very good sleep." She pointed at my morning hairdo.

I sighed. "The hairbrush is stuck. Can ya get it out?" I asked her with a sleepy voice.

She sighed and put the cup down. "Great first words in the morning huh?" She said and stood up "Come here."

I nod and sited on the chair she was before in. She brushed my hair until they were untangled. I needed to bit so hard on my lips until they bleed to not let a scream out.

"What time is't?" I asked between half open lips. Myou creaked a small laughed. "You have the working watch. Did ya forgot that?"

I thought for a moment before I looked down on my right wrist "_Oh_." Yeah I did, I added in my thoughts.

Now it was 9:42 am. Not to late and not to early. At least for _us_.

Myou put the hairbrush on table after she had untangled all of my curly strands and bangs. I ran my hand through the hair to see if it was okay. _Good_.

"Thanks." I murmelt, stood up and made myself a cup of good coffee.

"Hey!" I heared protested Myou. I turned around with a cup of hot liquid in my hands to see her smile a bit "No money for the work?" And made a gesture with her hand.

I shook my hand and smiled in my cup and took a sip of it. _So__ good_.

She sighed and shook before turning around to the table again. I walked down and sitted to the opposite of her.

Tori looked down on the coffee cup or the table. I didn't know, just that she was thinking about something. And that very hard.

I setted my cup on the table. "Whadd'ya think?" I asked. She looked up "'bout wha?"

I sighed "About being her again. In New York. We have been away for three years. Aren't you afraid what the others will think of us?"

To my confused she just laughed and shook her head. "What d'you mean with '_us_'? Nobody here knows me. Well, beside of the Hamato's and O'Neils. The Foot Clan and Kraang's aren't here anymore. And ya made a promise to the heroes to come back after a few weeks. Not** I.** I didn't knew how long we should be gone."

"_No_." I cut her off "**NO**! Not how long '_we_' should be gone. **YOU** should be gone. **You** wanted me to come with ya. That you will be not alone again! I just came with ya to stop the whining. It was so hard to leave them. What they will think of me? What will **Raph**!? After _three years...I bet he's super angry..._" After that I burred my head in my hands and didn't do or say anything. I heared nothing.

After a few minutes I heared Myou stand up and stroke my head softly. But I didn't want it. I stood up and give her a cold stare "**Don't**." She just stood there emotionless.

"'m gonna go to them now." I hissed throught my teeths. I made my way to the door and stopped when I heared Myou's voice.

"Ya still look like ya just stood up from the death."

"**Fuck ya!**" With that I slammed the door shut.

**A/N: New chapter. If ya wanna know how Angie and Myou looking like, look at my profile here. There are the links. Hope you liked this chapter. Now I will work on my other story 'Survivor'. Check it out too! It's a 'The Walking Dead' Fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Angie's POV; 15 Years Old (Past)_

_"What do you want __**ME**__ to do!?" I cried at Myou stunned._

_"To come with me to Washington. Or a bit more souths." She answered me in a unusally calm voice._

_"I got that but __**Why**__?!" I yelled now at her and put my arms in the air._

_She sighed and rubbed her neck in nervous "I can tell you all yet. Just that I need to get out of town for awhile."_

_I raised my left eyebrow "Okay. And why should __**I**__ come with you?"_

_"'cause you're my sister!" Myou told me "You need to come with me. Or else I will be alone."_

_I just crossed my arms and looked away "It didn't bothered you for being alone for _10 fuckin years_ so why __**now**__?"_

_"I just can't without you."_

_NTS NTS NTS_

_Angie's POV; 18 years old (Present)_

"Stupid bitch" I missed under my breath as I walked down the street and remembering the worlds of her sister three years ago. "'_cause I can't without you._' Without my ass!"

I was to angry to notice or look out of the people in my surroundings. My only goal was just to get to the guys.

'_Just a few more corners and I will be ther-_" my thoughs were cut off by someone bumbing into me which made me fall onto the shit cold ground.

"**Shit!**" I cursed and rubbed my shoulder "Watch where ya going would ya?!" I scowled at the person which just caused the pain in my shoulder.

"Watch yours-, _wait_, is that you Angelina?" a suprise deep voice said. I looked up at the person and my eyes wide in shock and unsure.

In front of me was **Slash**. Raph's _ex_-best-buddy. He was still as big and muscular as I remember him. In the past, I would have date him when I didn't had meet Raphael before. Which, when I think about now, would be pretty disgusting. I mean, I **like** him but **not** like **that**!

I cleared my throat , just to be sure, "_Slash_? Is that you?" I asked unsure still from the ground.

And after that wide smirk, which only he could give I knew it was Slash. "Well, if that isn't Angelina Kuriju. Back in town huh?" He hold out his hand for me to take "Since when are you back, if you don't mind my question."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He pulled me back on my feets. To the most people is Slash some kind of monster. Not just by the look and voice. Mostly by his personality. But I could see through this facade. '_He just acts like this because of Raph._' I always thought. To me he was always a buddy.

"_Geez_, Slash." I said and brushed the dirt from jeans. "Don't act like the gentleman you'll **never** be."

He just chuckled. Man, I missed that. "I'll just be a gentleman towoard you, my dear. And to no one else." He joked, took my hand and kissed it.

I fake gagged, janked my hand away from his grip and brushed it on my jeans. "**Eww**." I said with a smile.

He shaked his head with a amusing smile. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He said "You still haven't answer my question."

"Huh?" I looked up again, stoping brushing my hand on my jeans "Oh yeah. Uh we came back yesterday. Around midnight I think."

"Okay." He nod "And why did you got down the street down like some...blind manica."

I tiled my head to the side a little "Can you guess why?"

"_Myou_." We both said in union. We both nod.

_NTS NTS NTS_

"_Sooooo_...Still causing trouble in town, big mountain?" I asked him with a smirk.

We were walking down the street, I think we were going the right way to the Hamato's but I didn't take notice at the moment.

"Huh?" He said "Nah not really. Some fights here, some smuggle there." He answered and shrugged his shoulders.

My eyes wide a bit and I looked up at him (cause he was at least 2 heads taller then me) "You **_smuggle_**?" I whispered to him.

"Sometimes?" He said with a smirk. I just shook my head with a small smile.

"By the way, do you know how Raph and the other are doing?" I asked him with a small smile.

He stopped, which made me to a stop too. But by the look on his face, he didn't want to talk about it. His face darkerd and looked at me with surprise eyes. Oh and the smile was wipe away like dirty with a tissue.

"_Y_-You don't know?" He asked unsure. I narrowed my eye at him "Nooo...Slash what d'you do?" I asked him now pissed.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He told me. By the look of it, he said the truth. But he didn't told me what happen. "But you know something that I don't know. And by the looks of it, it is something really bad about my family!" I yelled the last words.

He looked down on the ground. "I don't know how to tell you." He told me. Before I could protest, he took my arm "But I can show you."

"_Wha_-" He shove me down the streets. I barely could move my legs to be at his speed.

"**SLASH**!" I yelled at him with my eyes closing "**STOP THE FUCKIN HELL! WHERE ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING!?**"

After a few more seconds, I could feel that he- we finally came to an end. I open one of my eyes unsure. When I saw the sight in front of me, both of my eyes wide in shock.

The house of the Hamatos.

Burned down.

_Into nothing._

**_A/N:_**** DAM DAM DAAAAAAM! Oh! Did I told you that I dreamt that all. In really! Heh. I'm such a weirdo. Please leave a review or two. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Angie's POV; 18 years old (Present)_**

I was still looking wide-eyed as I starred at my old house. Which was now burned down. What happen? Who did this? Are the guys ok?

I felt tears coming up at my eyes as I turned around to face Slash "What happen here?" I asked him with tears streaming down my cheek.

Slash looked down "A fire. A big one." He answered "It happen about one year ago. Before ya came back."

I looked between Slash and the burned down house. "O-One year ago!? A-And what about the guys? T-They are okay, right?" I smiled a sad smile "P-Please tell me they are okay!" I told him and rubbed my eyes with the ends of my leder jacket.

But he just sighed "I wish I could tell you what happen to the guys. I don't know how they are or where they are."

I took a few shaked breaths, collecting my thoughts. All the time I just wanted to see the guys and have them in my arms. And now I see their house destoryed and nobodys knows where they are. Or even if they are alive.

If Slash wouldn't have been here, I would have screamed like a little girl. Cried until the rest of the world would hear it. But I didn't, wouldn't.

Slash sighed and bought me in a tight but quick hug. "Hey, don't worry 'bout them. They are tought. They are okay." He whispered in my ear. I nod and whipped the last of my tear on my jacket.

We stood there in silence. Nobody said or did anything.

"Does April still live at her place?" I asked quietly, almost in a whisper. Slash looked suprised at this question. "Um, I guess so. Why?" He told me.

"'cause, if anyone knows where the guys are" I looked up "then its April!"

**_NTS NTS NTS_**

"Thanks." I told Slash, kicking the ground "For bringing me here."

We walked a few streets from the old house to April's place. Slash said she would still live there. I hope so.

"No big deal." He shrugged "If something is, just call me, kay?"

I nod, still not meeting his stare. "Hey, look at me" He told me and put his hands on my shoulders, make me looking up to him "Everything will be alright. Trust me. If you find them, call me, good?"

I sighed "Good." He let go of my shoulders, and playfully punched my shoulder in which he bumped later on. "Ouch." I said and rubbed the spot again.

"Y'll find them, tiger!" He called to me, as he walked away. I just smiled and shook my head. My smile fade when I looked at the house. I used to visit April alot in the old days. Not only for school stuff.

We were best friends. And now I didn't know if she was even okay. Or even here. I took the steps until I was at the front door and looked through the doorbell signs. And on the last one it stood.

**_O'Neil_**

I sighed and pressed the doorbell.

_And waited._

**(A/N: I'm so sorry that it wouldn't be longer. I didn't had other ideas. ;m; sorry...)**


End file.
